


ᴛʜᴇ ᴘᴀʀᴇɴᴛꜱ ᴏꜰ ᴋᴀʀᴀꜱᴜɴᴏ

by Rai_Bunny87



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Angst, Blood and Gore, Bullying, Cause I don't really know the other teams Personality's :'D, Child Abuse, Eating Disorders, F/F, Hella triggers, I'll update these further into the book, M/M, Not gonna spoil it so this is all you get :P, OCC - Freeform, Rape/Non-con Elements, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide baited, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, hella angst, maybe OCC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29097909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_Bunny87/pseuds/Rai_Bunny87
Summary: ___+* ᴍʏ ꜰɪʀꜱᴛ ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ ʙᴏᴏᴋ*+___ᴅᴀɪᴄʜɪ ᴀɴᴅ ꜱᴜɢᴀᴡᴀʀᴀ ᴀʀᴇ ᴅᴀᴛɪɴɢ ɪɴ ꜱᴇᴄʀᴇᴛ ᴡʜɪᴄʜ ɪꜱ ᴡʜʏ ᴛʜᴇʀᴇ ᴏᴋᴀʏ ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ᴛᴇᴀᴍ ᴄᴀʟʟɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇᴍ ᴍᴏᴍ ᴀɴᴅ ᴅᴀᴅ, ʙᴜᴛ ᴡʜᴇɴ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ʙᴀʙʏ ᴄʀᴏᴡꜱ ʜᴀᴠᴇ ᴘʀᴏʙʟᴇᴍꜱ ᴛʜᴀᴛ ɴᴇᴇᴅ ꜰɪxɪɴɢ. ᴡɪᴛʜ ᴛʜᴇ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴏꜰ ᴀꜱᴀʜɪ ᴀɴᴅ ᴋɪʏᴏᴋᴏ ᴛʜᴇʏ ꜱᴡᴇᴀʀ ᴛᴏ ʜᴇʟᴘ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴄʜɪʟᴅʀᴇɴ.ʜᴜɢᴇ ᴛʀɪɢɢᴇʀ ᴡᴀʀɴɪɴɢ!-ᴀʙᴜꜱᴇ-ʀᴀᴘᴇ (ᴏɴʟʏ ɢᴏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʙᴇ ᴍᴇɴᴛɪᴏɴᴇᴅ!!!!)-ʟɢʙᴛQ+ ꜱʜɪᴘꜱ ᴄᴀᴜꜱᴇ ᴡʜʏ ɴᴏᴛ-ᴇᴀᴛɪɴɢ ᴅɪꜱᴏʀᴅᴇʀ-ꜱᴜɪᴄɪᴅᴀʟ ᴛʜᴏᴜɢʜᴛꜱ/ ᴀᴄᴛɪᴏɴꜱ-ᴄᴜᴛᴛɪɴɢ-ɢᴏʀᴇ-ʙᴜʟʟʏɪɴɢ-ꜱᴜɪᴄɪᴅᴇ ʙᴀɪᴛᴇᴅ-ʜᴏᴍᴏᴘʜᴏʙɪᴄ ꜰᴏʟᴋꜱ꧁☬__+*---*+__☬꧂ʜɪʏᴀ!!!! ᴛʜɪꜱ ɪꜱ ʜᴇʟʟᴀ ɪɴꜱᴘɪʀᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴏɴᴇ ᴀɴᴅ ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʙᴛᴡ ɪ'ᴍ ɴᴇᴡ ᴛᴏ ᴡʀɪᴛɪɴɢ ʜᴀɪᴋʏᴜᴜ ʙᴏᴏᴋꜱ ᴀɴᴅ ᴀᴍ ꜱᴛɪʟʟ ᴛʀʏɪɴɢ ᴛᴏ ʟᴇᴀʀɴ ᴛʜᴇ ᴏᴛʜᴇʀ ᴛᴇᴀᴍꜱ ꜱᴏ ᴘʟᴇᴀꜱᴇ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ɢᴇᴛ ᴍᴀᴅ ᴀᴛ ᴍᴇ ꜰᴏʀ ɴᴏᴛ ʜᴀᴠɪɴɢ ᴛʜᴇɪʀ ᴘᴇʀꜱᴏɴᴀʟɪᴛɪᴇꜱ ᴏɴ ᴘᴏɪɴᴛ!ʏᴏᴜ ᴀʀᴇ ʟᴏᴠᴇᴅ ʙʏ ᴄʏᴀɴɪꜱʙʟᴜᴇᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴏɴᴇ ʙʏ ᴇᴍᴍᴀꜱᴍᴏᴋᴇ______+*𝒮𝐻𝐼𝑀𝑀𝐸𝑅*+_________
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hella inspired, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Suga - Relationship, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, w - Relationship
Kudos: 15





	1. _*+Things to know~!+*_

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things to know

Hiya! My name is Rai~!

As you may have read I'm making a book where the second years and the first years have problems! I was gonna make this with Coach Ukai and Takdea Sensei but I am hella fond of teens to try and solve adult problems. This book is planned to have around 100 chapters if I do this correctly! I will most likely constantly have to proofread these as I am in school and that shit consumes your time and I have a wonky computer! This has a HUGE trigger warning if you didn't read the description this book will contain:

-Abuse

\- Rape (only to be mentioned!!!!)

-LGBTQ+ ships

-Eating Disorder

-Suicidal Themes such as thoughts, words and actions

-Cutting

-Gore

-Bullying

-Suicide Baiting 

-Homophobia

Now that is outta the way here are a few things to know!

1\. When I don't post for a hella long time I am still writing or school is consuming all my time :'D

2\. I will change backstories, timelines, the plot (Cannon), and things about the characters! Not the personalities!

3\. I will add background Oc's to "help", they are bearly in the plot and I forget they exist most of the time-

4\. I currently am trying to learn the personalities of the Teams so I can use them correctly

5\. I will not be taking the limbs of anyone as I want them to still play volleyball

6\. I have not read the manga ;-;''''

7\. Everyone in this is pretty much either Gay or Lesbian so sorry if that bothers you

8\. It may seem like I rushing things, I'm sorry for that I just don't anyone to get bored

9\. I write smut but only if someone asks, I really am not focusing on that though

10\. This story contains Angst and Fluff! There will be fluffy moments! ÒwÓ

11\. Sometimes the Gif or Picture I have may be bigger or smaller as I downloaded them!

12\. ANY GIF OR PICTURE USED I DO NOT OWN UNLESS SAID OTHERWISE! (For the Wattpad readers this books looks better on there but whateve's) 

13\. I USE DIFFERENT SYMBOLS FOR EVERYTHING! LIKE:  
¶∆______¶∆ - A chapter title  
__+*---*+__ - A time skip  
~+*><*+~ - A beginning of a flashback  
~+*<>*+~ - The end of a flashback 

14\. I use song titles as titles to for the chapter :>

15\. Finally, I DON NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS NOR HAIKYUU! The creator of this godly Anime/Manga is Haruichi Furudate!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ONCE MORE FOR READING! TAKE CARE!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sugawara and Daichi are curious and find out too much....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya~! So I read One by One and You are Loved and thought what if I wrote it but with Haikyuu? My sister and I love Sugamama and Dadichi so yeah, this is also about to be mostly third-person pov as it's easier to explain things sorry;-; thanks for reading!!!!

¶∆ Chapter 1: Crash...¶∆  
Third Person POV

Sugawara loves Daichi and he knows that. Their love is unmatched; like the power couple in an anime. They intertwined fingers as they walked out of their apartment. Both of the teens wanted to make space for their families so they had all agreed to buy them a two-bedroom apartment. Their families were close so it made sense but they ended falling for each other so one bedroom is empty. The only people who knew about their relationship were Asahi and Kiyoko but they still viewed them for them. The couple was about a block away before letting their hands slip away from each other. "You know you guys should really tell the team that your dating, they really won't judge," Asahi said as they rounded the corner; the school insight. "We know it's just....uncomfortable," Sugawara said with a sigh. "HAHAHA BOKEYAMA I BEAT YOU!!!!" Sugawara looked at the two loud first years. Sugawara had checked the time '6:15'. Sugawara was worried, 'Why are they here so early; we came early because we were practicing so late yesterday that no one was able to clean the court. It was almost 11 pm when we realized we had to go home.' Sugawara finished his thought and looked at Daichi with concerned looks then looked at the two bickering boys. "Why are you two here so early," Sugawara asked out of pure concern. "G-guess my alarm woke me up earlier than I thought," Hinata said sheepishly as he rubbed his neck. "And you," Daichi said looking at Kageyama, "My clock said it was 6:30 so I thought I was late to practice, then I saw that dumbass-". Kageyama was interrupted "Hey meanie I'm not dumb" Hinata pouted and Kageyama continued his statement "-So we raced here". Daichi was in a state of confusion should he be angry or worried? He went with a mixer of both. Unlike most movies or shows you see, he wasn't going to bypass this fact but he's not going to mention it just yet, he needs more evidence. "Go clean the court and then run 25 laps," Daichi said pinching his nose,"...yes dad," both guilty first years said as they had already changed into their volleyball uniforms. Daichi unlocked the door and the two started cleaning soon, then ran the required laps around the gym. 

Sugawara Pov

I watched as the two boys ran around the court trying to beat one another and turning to Daichi with concern. "I don't believe them for a second," I said sitting down next to him. Asahi also sat down and looked at us "What happened and why are they here so early?" Asahi asked confused. "Hinata alarm went off "early" and Kageyama said his "clock" was off timed," Daichi said dragging out the words early and clock. "So you don't believe them?" Asahi asked getting concerned, "We don't" I chimed in. "DONE!" Hinata yelled out of breath sweating to death. Kageyama was on his knees and hands on the floor kinda in a doggy position and Hinata was lying on the floor. Yaichi had walked in "H-hey um what's happening?" she asked utterly confused. "They got punished for being here too early," Daichi said annoyed.

Third-person POV (again;-;)

Sugawara noticed something. 'Why is she so skinny?' "Hey, Yachi?'' Sugawara called Yachi ''Y-yes S-Suga-s-senpai?" She said, kinda scared. No one wants an angry Sugawara, "Did you eat breakfast?" Sugawara started thinking how many of them have problems? "Of course!" She said as she went to talk to Hinata. Daichi looked at Sugawara; he also noticed how light she looked. Sooner or later the team was there. Takeda walked in with a piece of paper, the team gathered around to hear what the new plans were. "So we have a practice match with Nekoma in 2 weeks," Takeda said as they all cheered happily, well not Tsukishima. Practice ended for the morning; Tanaka and Nishinoya had to clean the gym. Nishinoya was glad though he could spend more time goofing off before he had to be serious. The two finished cleaning said their goodbyes and went to class.

__+*---*+__  
It was lunch for third years, Sugawara had a plan to figure out what exactly was happening to Hinata, Kageyama, and Yachi. He worked his ass off all morning and afternoon till 1:30 pm when there was lunch. ( This may be incorrect but for the plot to make sense it's gonna be that the third years eat at 1:30 sorry if this makes any of you guys mad;>;) They were all sitting on the roof that's where they'd always sit since second year. "Okay we need to have a serious conversation," Sugawara said this statement scared the other third years including Daichi. They've known they had been dating since second year so they thought it was a break-up. "Hey before you break up with just know I love you! I'll move out once I find a place..'' Daichi said on the brink of tears. "What! No! I'm not breaking up with you!" Sugawara said quickly before that got out of hand. "Oh thank Asahi!" Daichi " and Kiyoko wiped her tears; one of her favorite ships almost sank like the titanic. Asahi blushed (not like that out of embarrassment) "I-i'm not Jesus!" Asahi said, getting over the embarrassment. "As I was saying I have a plan," Sugawara said bypassing Asahi's statement he looked and acted as Jesus should accept it. "Something is wrong with our baby crows and we need to help!" Sugawara said like a...mother. They all agreed though something was wrong, painfully wrong but one problem and it was obvious "There is no evidence though? How would we get that?" Kiyoko asked. "That's what I need you for'' Sugawara said as he pulled his bag of stuff 'his evidence' (Changing a few minor things, maybe not minor for you guys please tell me if this bothers you :D) "Kiyoko if I'm correct your close friends with the student body president right?" Sugawara said, smirking, slightly pulling out a few pictures and a few statements on how close and how much she's with him if she wasn't with them. He even had gotten a statement from Haru who was student body president Kiyoko looked shockingly; stunned she replied " y-yeah...h-how'd you get pictures of us together?". Sugawara laughed maniacally "Just like you I know a few people well a lot," he said, continuing to pull more evidence for his plan to be successful. "Asahi you know Mari right? Isn't she in your homeroom right?" Sugawara asked as he pulled a few more pictures of a girl sitting in class next to Asahi working with him. (Don't worry that is not my OC and she is not going to be like an important character like that. What I'm trying to say is I dislike when in a book a person is added like an OC and the story starts to be surrounded by the OC and nearly the character you started reading it for. That annoys the hell out of me and makes me stop reading it. So NO she is not going be in the story like that! Just to clear things up! Also, another thing all the upcoming and mentioned characters that were made up are SIDE characters who are asked to help! :D)

"Yeah, she's my partner in science why?" Asahi asked shocked but not as much as Kiyoko. "He lives near Kageyama, maybe something is wrong at home or he's being bullied?" Sugawara said as he pulled out a map of where everyone lived. Sugawara was trusted with that information in case of an emergency "I talk to her about it and I think Haru's friend Xavier lives a few blocks from Hinata" Asahi said as he pulled his phone and checked Haikugram to see if he was correct; he was. He lived 7 blocks from him after he made a right Xavier lived on the main street, Hinata lives on an abandoned street with few houses here or there but there wasn't a house for like 2 blocks which was bad for him. Daichi grabbed a notebook and made some notes for him to keep a lookout for while Kiyoko and Asahi went to talk to the people Sugawara asked them to. Sugawara was focusing hard trying to find all the information he could on it Daichi wanted him to also think about his health. He crawled over to his lover giving him a quick kiss on the lips surprising him but it was a wholesome kiss. When then pulled away. Sugawara went red more than Kirishima's hair taking both his hands covering his face. " Ack! T-there w-was n-no warning!" He said his widen and eyes moving rapidly in place. "You also need to worry about your own health," Daichi said holding his hand smiling softly. "Besides you haven't touched your food," Daichi said handing him his bento. "Okay I'll work more on this later," Sugawara said as he slowly ate away at his bento talking to Daichi as well.

__+*---*+__

Afternoon practice came and was a 3 v 3 the teams were Yamaguchi, Tsukkishima, and Tanaka on one team with Hinata, Kageyama, and Nishinoya on the other team. The round started and Tsukkishima started the practice game with a nice serve which Nishinoya saved. "CHANCE BALL" Nishinoya yelled, falling and getting up, Kageyama went for the volleyball, saved the ball; pinpointed where exactly Hinata would be, and set the ball to Hinata. Hinata found a clean spot where no one was or could get to in time. Hinata smacked the volleyball to the spot "YEAH! DID YOU SEE THAT?! THE BALL I WENT BAM AND IT WENT SWOOSH THEN BAM!!!" Hinata yelled excitedly to Kageyama "Yeah I saw dumbass and No one can understand you!" Kageyama said with slightly red cheeks which didn't go unnoticed by Kiyoko or Sugawara who went over to Daichi and said, "I smell gay!" Sugawara said excitedly "I didn't see anything Suga" He said laughing, Kiyoko came dashing over "Did you guys see that he BLUSHED" Kiyoko whispered yelled happily her ship was sailing. Yachi looked at her with a slight blush as well (Omg I literally love that ship and never see it in books so-) 'She's such a good manager! Look at her she's beautiful! I was way too fat and ugly for her,' Yachi thought sadly as she walked to the coaches to watch them. Kiyoko watched as the girl she fallen for walk away blushing. "Oh, my Asahi! Kiyoko I didn't know you were lesbian let alone liked Yachi!!!" Sugawara teased taking his elbow bumping her a few times as she started blushing harder than before "I-I do not!" She said as she sank into her hand's hair covering her glasses making her unable to see. "Suga baby leave her alone'' Daichi said, pulling him away from her before she died of embarrassment. The three walked down to the other side of the court at this point and the score was 13-12 Hinata's team favor. It was Yamaguchi's turn to serve as he threw the volleyball upward the three of them paled. There was a hickey on his neck which could see very clearly that he desperately tried to hide. Sugawara turned Kiyoko who turned Daichi who turned to Sugawara "W-what the hell?" Sugawara said his concern and anxiety were going through the charts close to having a panic attack 'No..n-not here'. Daichi saw this went close to his ear whispering comforting things that calmed him down enough to think rationally. Sugawara suffers from having mild panic attacks whenever he gets worked up. "Okay, maybe he choose to?" Kiyoko tried to be reasonable and try to make sense of the situation. "D-does he have a boyfriend?" Asahi chimed in which scared the other third years even more.

"Maybe we'll ask Tsukkishima after practice," Daichi said, looking at Hinata's team who had won, which was the end of practice for the day. Tsukkishima and Daichi had to clean the court. Everyone packed up and went home. The only ones left were the third ye+-0000-=rs and Tsukkishima which made things awkward for him. He was almost done cleaning too, he finally finished mopping and was putting the supplies to get him away from silence. Tsukkishima liked the silence but with her older classmen basically his second mom and dad there; there was an awkward but so tense it so thick you could cut it with a knife. He was finally gonna be able to leave until " Tsukkishima Kei" Daichi said coldy Tsukkishima stopped dead in his tracks 'What the actual fuck?' He turned around "Yes Daichi?" he asked hella annoyed he wanted to go the tensity was becoming way too much and he had to walk home alone. "Does Yamaguchi have a boyfriend?" Daichi asked him "If I answer can I go? I need to get home, I have a life you know" Tsukkishima asked again annoyed, He wanted to go home his arms ached; he needed the sense of relief the small blade could do. Heck he didn't even want to talk about that bastard he's more of an asshole than himself which was hard to say-"TSUKISHIMA!" Sugawara called worried and concerned for the third time that day. "Hm?" Tsukkishima snapped out of his thoughts ''We've been calling you for the past five minutes' Kiyoko stated worried as well. "I'm fine what did you need" He didn't want them to know; he didn't need to know them to know "Yamaguchi?" Asahi asked hinting at the boyfriend from earlier "Yeah he's in a relationship so?" Tsukkishima was dodging the question Asahi, Kiyoko, Daichi and Sugawara knew he was dodging the question "Answer the question" Sugawara stated. "Yeah he has a boyfriend. He's a total asshole, more of an asshole than me and that's saying a lot. I'm-" Tsukkishima had cut himself off ' 'Shit! They almost found out dammit!'.

They stared in shock. What was he going to say? "I'm going home bye" Tsukkishima said as he grabbed his belongings and left. Sugawara turned to Daichi who just sighed "Today's been rough; let's head home" Daichi said to Sugawara who just nodded. Asahi and Kiyoko also took hints as they walked out together, the couple not far behind. Daichi quickly turned to turn the lights off and lock up, then came running back to the group. "We've got work to do coming up eh?" Kiyoko put a school bag over her shoulder and Asahi said "We really should do our research". Sugawara sighed again "Hmm maybe we should ask some of the first years?" Sugawara said, looking at Daichi, who was dead tired. Daichi yawned "We should sleep first'' Asahi and Kiyoko looked up "This is where we part'' Asahi said and Kiyoko nodded in agreement. The two went the separate ways and the couple made it home safely. "BABE DON''T FORGET TO SHOWER!" Sugawara yelled from their kitchen as he made them both ramen. "I know, I know," He said hopping into the shower.

__+*---*+__

Daichi waited for Sugawara to come back, letting his meal go cold. "I'm done, '' Sugawara said, coming back to their dining area. "Your food is gonna get cold!" Sugawara scolded as he sat down and grabbed his own bowl. "I wanted to wait for you so we can eat together, '' Daichi said as he began to eat, which also made Sugawara blush a little. Both Sugawara and Daichi talked about things even though it was hard avoiding the elephant in the room. The couple finished their meal, Sugawara washed as Daichi was too tired to continue to do anything. Sugawara finished the dishes and dried the water off. As he walked he thought of his day soon arriving at their bed. Snuggling in the bed Sugawara set the alarm as he dozed to sleep and wondered what the next day would bring.

??? Pov

I can't sleep, how could I? I've taken my sleeping pills and I'm afraid if I take anymore I'll overdose. I take a look at my clock that reads 3:34 am. I sighed heavily as I quietly got up from the bed. Making my way slowly around my room grabbed my flashlight. I just need some water, I'll be quick. I peek my head around my doorframe to see if anyone is awake. 'Nope' I thought quickly but quietly I make my way downstairs to the kitchen. I make sure to drink as quickly as I can hurry back to my room. I really need her throwing insults at me like last time; she almost hit me. There is no question what she would do if she saw me awake at 3 am. I quickly grab a glass cup from the cabinet. I watch the clear liquid run from the drain to my cup slowly filling it up. I drank the water making my burning throat a little better the pain never stops or goes away. I wash the glass cup before putting it back in the cabinet where it originally was. I turn the flashlight on before heading quickly and again quietly to my room avoiding the squeaky floorboards and stairs and having to make a single sound walking past every room to get to my own. Once I finally arrived at my safe haven I noticed our little white cat she took a liking to me but hides whatever anyone else comes to my room. I rub her white silky fur before she jumps on my bed finding a comfortable spot for her. I followed her soon slipping into the covers, I feel myself actually dozing off. I'm not worried for Snowy she'll leave before anyone finds her, she usually hides. With that I finally was able to go into a peaceful sleep.

Sugawara and Daichi have seen first-hand something is seriously wrong along with Kiyoko and Asahi. What will they do? Will Kiyoko and Yachi finally get together and who is that person? Find out next time on The Parents Of Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya again!!!!! Wow that took forever hope you guys actually enjoyed this!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third years decide to dig a little deeper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo next day meh tired but Imma write so let's get it!!!!!
> 
> Last time on The Parents Of Karasuno the third find out that Yamaguchi has a sketchy boyfriend, Hinata and Kageyama showed up to school way too early and Tsukkishima has an unaddressed issue. Sugawara has already a few people who can help crack down on this case; to which the other third years agreed. It also comes to Sugawara's attention that Kiyoko likes Yachi!

¶∆ Chapter 2: All The Kids Are Depressed ?¶∆  
Third Person POV

Sugawara awakes to an annoying alarm waking him up. Sugawara hits the alarm sitting up groggily looking at the time 6:00 am. This gave him enough time to make breakfast for the both of them and make a group chat with everyone. Sugawara got up making them fried fish, fried eggs, and white rice. After putting their meals into the microwave to keep warm, Sugawara after 15 minutes had contacted Xavier, Haru, and Mari also a new girl named Koro who was good friends with Yachi. He had made the group chat!

__+*---*+__

Haru: This better be Sugawara or I swear to Asahi

Asahi: Oh my lord stop!

Kiyoko: But your-

Koro: ...

Koro: b-ye

Koro is offline-

Sugawara: @Koro wait!!

Koro is online

Koro: What?

Sugawara: So anything did you see Yachi eat today or yesterday???

Koro: No, she said she wasn't hungry why?

-Sugawara has screenshotted a message-

-Xavier is online-

Xavier: Hey um Hinata is leaving well just ran past my house like 15 minutes ago

Sugawara: What?!?

Koro: Well I gtg me and Yachi are walking to school! I'll keep you all up to date!

-Koro is offline-

Sugawara: Yeah me too! Keep me all to date!

__+*---*+__

Sugawara shuts his phone happy with the progress there was no volleyball morning practice because the gym was in use. Sugawara made his way back to their bedroom "Daichi wake up I made breakfast!" Sugawara said ripping the blankets off of Daichi. "O-okay I-am awake" Daichi groaned sitting up, going to take his shower. Sugawara going to reheat their meal. Sugawara watched the bowls make continuous spins until he heard the ding signifying it was done. He grabbed the bowls placing them on the table on time as Daichi sat down. "So I made a group chat and got some evidence!" Sugawara said as he placed the dish into the sink. Sugawara ate quickly that day "You did! What?" Daichi said handing Sugawara the bowl of his finished food only leaving the residue on it. Sugawara finished washing their bowls.

__+*---*+__

Afternoon Sugawara was low-key scared. Was that bad? Shameful? It was a sport he loved with a passion, yet he was scared. Sugawara actually felt a sense of dread? His younger classmen were like his children and seeing as they were in pain also caused him pain. He held onto Daichi's hand "Suga they're gonna find out about us..." Daichi said not caring about if they saw them together, he was just worried if Sugawara was ready or not. "Babe I don't care at this point I'm more worried about our children," Sugawara said slightly shaking. Daichi kissed his forehead "We'll be fine and I'm also worried for the kids as well". Both Daichi and Sugawara have come to common terms 'kids' when talking about their younger volleyball players. The couple walked in hand and hand "HA I KNEW IT!!!" Hinata yelled looking at the couple. " OH MY ASAHI!!!! THERE A THING!!!" Yachi yelled as Kiyoko and Asahi smiled they've wanted them to tell the team for a long time. "I fucking knew it," Tsukkishima said looking at the two "I knew they've been fucki-" Tsukkishima said interrupted by Daichi "TSUKKISHIMA KEI!" Yamaguchi looked at them jealous 'Their so lucky they have an actual relationship where they respect each other' Yamaguchi gave his fakest smile trying to be happy for the couple but the memories of how he and his "lover" acted towards each other. "Sorry! I'm late!" Nishinoya had come in with a black eye the mood quickly from happy to worry, concern, and fear. Sugawara's sense of dread came back as he almost doubled over. Asahi, Asahi didn't take his swollen and bruised eye well. "What the fuck happened?!?!" Asahi yelled running over to the smaller boy kneeling down touching the swollen eye. Hinata felt nauseous Tsukkishima glanced overlooking at Hinata. "Yo shrimpy you good?" Tsukkishim asked kinda worried Hinata was sweating shaking violently his eyes widen. Hinata felt despair, it overpowering his senses but he had to keep up his facade. It was slipping and Hinata was trying his damn hardest not to let it slip but he failed miserably. "DUMBASS!" Kageyama desperately trying to snap him out of his trance. "Mom!" Tsukkishima yelled he was an asshole but god damn it, he's not gonna make the same mistake twice. Sugawara looked at the chaos that was happening he was sinking into a pit of his own dread until-

Sugawara POV

"Mom!" I heard Tsukkishima yell okay something was wrong I turn to see Hinata? I run towards the group of first years. "What's wrong?". I asked until "DUMBASS PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!" I looked over at Hinata. He looked terrible I speed over to him "Hey, Hinata are you ok?". Hinata finally responded to something he looked at me with horror? "I...i-...he..." Hinata said before fainting I catch the poor boy but that made things worst. "What the actual hell is happening?" Coach Ukai said then looking at Nishinoya who had a swollen eye then the sleeping boy on my back I was giving him a piggyback ride. "Is everyone okay? Don't tell me you guys got into a fight?" Coach Ukai said annoyed. "What?! No! Why would I fight my kouhai?!?!" Nishinoya yelled our coach I was Noya's side why would Hinata and him fight out of all people.

Third Person POV

Sugawara took his tiny orange and went to the bench letting him sleep in his lap. Daichi was icing Nishinoya's swollen eye. The rest of the team was practicing their receives. Shouyou stirred awake blinking a few times before shifting back into Sugawara's warmth."Hey are you okay? Do you wanna play or stay here?" Sugawara said hugging the boy closer so he could hear his heartbeat. The beat of Sugawara's heartbeat put him in a trance almost making him instantly putting him back to sleep. 'Guess he wants to stay here' Sugawara thought laughing softly to himself. Daichi smiled at the sight and Kageyama took a picture. "H-hey stopped taking pictures!" Sugawara whispered yelled. "Nope this is for later on blackmail!" Kageyama smirked smugly as he saved it to his cloud. Yamaguchi looked over and also joined in it was a beautiful sight. Coach Takeda recorded the whole thing "Oi! you could've died!" Nishinoya fussed at Tanaka."You can't just fight people! What if they had a weapon?!" At this point everyone was talking and wasn't paying the two second years any attention well, except four of the players which happened to be the third years. "Hahaha! Do you think that? I'm always in situations that I could I die from!" Tanaka laughed but the third years were worried and concerned, That's a feeling they've been feeling a lot lately. "What do you mean?" Nishinoya said kinda worried but also like a joke. "Oh Noya when have you ever been so serious!" Tanaka said as he slapped Nishinoya's back. Whatever!" Nishinoya laughed. Daichi looked at them then Sugawara then glancing at the other third years making sure they were listening making a mental note. "Alrighty back to practice!" Daichi yelled as the others quickly bowed before setting up for a practice match.

__+*---*+__

"Alright time to pack it up!" Daichi said as everyone started putting volleyballs away. Sugawara and Daichi was cleaning up and since Hinata was asleep and no one could take him home because it'll take them forever to get themselves home, so Sugawara and Daichi decided to take him to there apartment for the night and contact his parents. Hinata laid asleep in Kiyoko's lap as they cleaned the court. Daichi picked the smaller boy up lightly swinging him piggybacking him. Sugawara grabbed his bag and uniform for out his locker and they went their apartment. "Aren't they cute!" An old couple said looking at Sugawara and Daichi walked giving Hinata a piggyback ride. They arrived at the apartment putting Hinata's stuff down at the door. Sugawara lied Hinata down on the couch as they flipped through the phone book. The school provided these books for the coaches and presidents of all after school activities. They dialed the Hinata residence "Hello Mr. Hinata speaking" Hinata's father spoke into the phone. "Yes this Daichi the president of Karasuno's volleyball team and Hinata fainted at a volley, and we thought it would be too much trouble to travel home so he's staying with us for the night" Daichi said to Hinata's father. "Okay that's fine just make sure he texts me in the morning," Mr. Hinata said as he hung up. Sugawara made ramen again for the three of them. Sugawara woke Hinata to take a shower and put a long shirt on that was Daichi's. Sugawara watched as a tired Hinata came into the dining area; he looked adorable. The shirt went down to his knees he looked like a little kid when they are sleepy. "T-thank you senpai, w-what happened?" Hinata asked rubbing his eyes before starting to eat his meal."Oh, you fainted so we didn't you to travel all the way home." Daichi explained taking Hinata's bowl putting it in the sink. Hinata was exhausted from the day so he was falling asleep at the table, Sugawara picked him up placing him into the bed, covering up and even kissing his forehead, and went to leave his room. As he reached the door he hear a small "Night Mom" from Hinata before he fell back to sleep. It made his heart ache Sugawara walked to their room. Daichi already asleep, went under the covers, set the alarm, and turned the lights out slowly losing consciousness.

What happened with Nishinoya and why'd he have a black eye? Why did Hinata fall into despair when Nishinoya showed up with a black eye. When Tanaka said he was always in danger what did he mean? What was Tsukkishima's big regret and why was Yamaguchi so jealous when Sugawara and Daichi let the team know they were in a relationship? Find out net time on The Parents Of Karasuno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!!! ANOTHER CHAPTER FINISHED WOOO HOOOOO!!!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yachi Hitoka...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Breaks ha what's that? What you guys smell new update!!!!

Last time on The parents of Karasuno, Nishinoya and Tanaka have problems. Hinata faints and is taken to Daichi's and Sugawara's apartment and Tsukkishima has a regret?

¶∆ Chapter 3: Empty~...¶∆  
Third Person POV

Yachi hated mirrors; they reminded her of the things she hated about herself. She had covered every single mirror in her room and avoided mirrors to the best of her ability. She didn't even like taking pictures, she hadn't even taken a picture in a year. She was fasting till a month or two ago when her mom said she gained weight as a joke. Yachi didn't think it was a joke, she begins counting her calories eating only up to 50 was her limit, the greatest she'll eat. She stopped in totally now for 3 weeks. Of course, the emptiness in her stomach was a pain but she likes the feeling now. Knowing she was finally going to be beautiful like all the other girls. She swore that she'll never let get as bad as a middle school again, being ignored like she didn't exist. People avoided her like the plague. She'll be beautiful once she was she would ask Kiyoko out on a date. Yachi hated how pale her skin was, she hated the way her hair was so thin, the only way to make it work was to pull it into a side ponytail. Kiyoko on the other hand she was way out of her league; she was a beauty of her own. When she agreed to be Karasuno's new manager she noticed how amazing she worked; she had a crush on her ever since. She woke up in a cold sweat 'Another nightmare' she said as she got up in need of a shower. Yachi rushed to her closet grabbing her uniform practically ripping it off the hanger before rushing to the bathroom. She put her hand under the tap 'Good it's warm' she peeled her pajamas. Carefully stepping into her tub she quickly scrubbed off she felt disgusting. 'No, I am disgusting' Yachi thought stepping out of the bathroom almost slipping.

Yachi's Pov

I brushed my teeth looking at where the mirror used to be I smashed it to pieces a few months ago when we moved here. My old bathroom didn't have which I was grateful for. I still have an ugly scar on my hand from it which makes me as a whole even more ugly. I put my uniform on it barely fits anymore but I think I can ask her today! This is the best my body will get! I'm really cold my iron; intake has been low but I've been drinking water so I'll be fine! I walked to school alone today, I've been gathering the courage I'll do today!

Third Person POV

Yachi had hurried to school, she remembered how early Kiyoko always arrived. Kiyoko always waited at the bench eating or drinking whatever she had brought from the store that day. Yachi sat and waited she was overjoyed and nervous but mostly overjoy, however. Kiyoko arrived drinking the boba tea she brought earlier at a nearby shop close to the school. "Oh hey Yachi! Why are you here so early?" Kiyoko asked her younger classmen as she sent her location in the third year's group chat. "Oh, I wanted to ask you something..." Yachi said as a blush appeared across her face. Apparently, the third years were already at school cause she saw all three run around the corner. Kiyoko eyed them, giving them a look that said 'Don't come any closer let this play out may need some backup' and looked back at the younger classmen. "What were you going to ask me?" Kiyoko asked taking a sip of boba tea she had forgotten she had. "I..think I'm pretty enough to ask you on a date!" Yachi said with a wide smile that hurt the third year's hearts. 'Did she not think she was pretty?' Asahi thought sadly. "B-but your always pretty," Kiyoko said tears stinging her eyes. Yachi's legs were shaking and collapsed into Kiyoko's chest. Tsukkishima was a little worried as he heard the commotion outside so, he went there. "She's kinda pale," Sugawara said as Kiyoko placed her down onto the bench. Tsukkishima scared the shit outta them as he walked by them placing his pointer and middle fingers on Yachi's neck looking for a pulse. "Yachi when is the last time you've eaten?" Tsukkishima asked Yachi trying to find a stabilized pulse. Yachi didn't give a reply "Yachi when is the last time you have eaten" Daichi asked Yachi seriously as she darted her eyes away"...3...3 weeks" she said in a hushed tone. "Hey, are you tired?" Tanaka asked coming out noticing how hard she was fighting sleep. "Y-yeah...really tired..." Yachi said tiredly looking at her senpai "Hey hey hey! Don't go to sleep!" Tsukkishima warned as he worriedly looked at the shorter girl. "WHAT WHY?" Sugawara said now hella worried. "If she's been pushing herself way too much and she could fall into a coma if she goes to sleep," Tsukkishima said getting his book from his bag.

(Tsukkishima had been studying medical due to his parents wanting him to be a doctor but in middle school that changed-) Tsukkishima nodded he was correct "When blood sugar is below 70 milligrams then it's really low. Looking at Yachi's current condition, we can say Yachi's blood sugar is below 70. A side effect of her blood sugar being this low is her body will go into a coma if she's sleeps." Tsukkishima explained scanning through the book he couldn't remember what foods she exactly needed to eat to fix her blood sugar. (Tsukkishima still reads about medical things, however) "Okay, we know your smart and all Tsukki but could you stupid that down us who aren't as you could understand?" Nishinoya said walking towards the group. By this point, the whole team was there " Ok everyone except Tsukkishima, Sugawara, Kiyoko, and Nishinoya go back to practicing now!" Daichi said angrily everyone left except the named ones. Yachi just wanted to sleep, she slowly started closing her eyes "Yachi baby please don't sleep..." Sugawara said pulling her in his lap making sure she wouldn't sleep. "Oh...What do we do?" Nishinoya asked seeing if he could do something. "We have to balance her blood sugar-" Tsukkishima looked over at Sugawara "- can you bring her to the cafeteria?" Tsukkishima said getting off the ground. Sugawara bridal style carried her checking every once and a while to see her stay awake.

(So in my school all the grades eat together in the morning. We can eat whatever they offer until the bell which tells us school is starting which is the end of breakfast for us) Tsukkishima went over grabbing a tray putting Oatmeal, Eggs, and some different kinds of fruits. "Why does it have to be food..."Yachi complained in a hushed whisper. " You have to eat Yachi.." Sugawara said softly as Tsukkishima came back with the tray. "Here's the food," Tsukkishima said as Kiyoko took the food to feed Yachi. "Aww, Tsukki when did you care so much~!" Nishinoya teased, popping his head into the cafeteria as Sugawara pushed them out of the cafeteria "I don't care and don't call me that" Tsukkishima said in a complaining and annoyed tone, as Sugawara sighed "Shuush!" Sugawara pushing his kids away. This left Kiyoko and Yachi alone in the cafeteria, very few people actually eat in the cafeteria. (This is also correct people barely eat in the cafeteria ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯) Kiyoko slowly fed Yachi different fruits until she had eaten enough to balance her blood sugar "Oh and to answer you from earlier yes". Kiyoko said softly as Yachi leaned into her touch "I love you, you know that" Kiyoko said softly making her flush red. " I-I-I A-Ack!!!" Yachi said blushing hardly as she fell off the seat she was sitting on and onto the floor. "Ahaha! Oh my Asahi" Kiyoko laughed helping her girlfriend up and off the floor. Kiyoko and Yachi had heard a thud, both looked and saw Hinata and Nishinoya "She saw at us!!" Nishinoya said in a panic hurriedly trying to get off the floor. "It's ok we were about to tell the team," Kiyoko said grabbing Yachi's hand standing up. "Well let's go then!" Nishinoya said excitedly running into the gym along with Tanaka. "So-so are we official?" Yachi said, they actually never agreed on anything. Kiyoko turned around grabbed both of Yachi's hands. "Yachi Hitoka, you are the most beautiful, smartest girl have ever. Yachi will you be my girlfriend?" Kiyoko asked she was going to make things official. "YES! I WILL!" Yachi said yelling excitedly as Kiyoko pulled them into a kiss. "Let's go tell the team," Yachi said walking into the gym. "Soooo- we're dating!" Yachi yelled as she pulled Kiyoko into the gym. "OMG KIYOKO-SAN HOW COULD YOU" Tanaka whined as Sugawara smacked his head "Simp" Tsukkishima said annoyed. Ennoshita walked in he looked...off "What's happening?" Ennoshita said but he sounded off "Hey um Ennoshita are you ok?" Asahi said looking at the male. "I'm fine!" Ennoshita said walking away.......he wasn't.

Yachi has an eating disorder and due to this almost goes into a coma. Yachi and Kiyoko have finally gotten finally together and what's wrong with Ennoshita find out next time on The Parents Of Karasuno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA!!!! HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chikara Ennoshita...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHO ME ACK-

Last time on The Parents Of Karasuno, Yachi has an eating disorder which results in her having low blood sugar which almost sends her into a coma, Tsukkishima fixes this problem. Yachi and Kiyoko have finally gotten finally together and something is up with Ennoshita-

¶∆Chapter 4: Blood In The Water...¶∆  
Third Person POV

Ennoshita was fine, He said he was okay. Ennoshita was drowning in his thoughts as usual it was his normal morning routine. A question that he always asked 'If the world was flat then why is his life always going downhill?'. Ennoshita swiftly made his way to the bathroom pulling the small container from his bag. Shaking it slightly, hearing little clanks, pulling 2 chalky pills, his hands slightly trembling, placing pills on his palm. Ennoshita was confused when he even started needing these? The timeline was fine up until a year ago but he didn't want to talk about such tiresome topics. He pulled his bottle of water out of his bag changing the water and pills down. He hated the chalky feeling it left in his throat but now wasn't the time to think. He made his way to the gym. There should've been a few people there since it was 6:30 but to his surprise, there was no one. (He was early his time was wrong) Ennoshita felt sick to his stomach he would be left to his own thoughts once more. Drowning was a common phobia, but it was different for Ennoshita. For him, he wasn't afraid he was angrier than anything 'How the hell could someone drown even on land?'. It made no sense for at least to Ennoshita. He sat there drowning thinking about how downhill his life took, Sugawara and Daichi walked onto the school grounds hand and hand.

(This is the next day I do not know how I should do actual time skips. I'll go back and edit these when I get the chance). Daichi lets go of Sugawara's hand and pulled out the keys to the gym. Both in quite a hurry as they were late today well more like late for them. No one was really late; they were just a few minutes behind their schedule. To their surprise, they found Ennoshita just sitting there waiting 'Is he okay?' Daichi was concerned he usually arrived with Tanaka or later on. "Hey, Ennoshita?" Daichi asked looking down at Ennoshita who was sitting. Sugawara took the key and went to unlock the gym. "HAH I BEAT YOU BOKEYAMA THAT'S FOURTY-SEVEN WINS FOR ME!" Hinata yelled loudly panting as his sweat made his shirt glued to him. "Dumbass that makes it forty-seven to forty-eight!" Kageyama said in a slightly loud tone. Sugawara went over to them to scold them. Daichi unlocked the door and scolding him a little bit since he was a second year. Kageyama and Hinata came in to run another 10 laps around the gym for coming so early again. Sooner or later Tanaka came along with Nishinaoya, Asahi, and Kiyoko. Tanaka ran over to Ennoshita calling his name to get his attention. Tanaka could admit he had a small crush on the boy but he was more confused than anything but Ennoshita was drowning.

"Ennoshita!" 'Someone is actually calling me? Why I thought people barely noticed me' Ennoshita thought as he looked up to see a worried Tanaka. The only people who were still in Ennoshita had touched the bruise he had gotten this morning hitting himself wasn't the best, he just needed a reality check; hitting himself usually did the trick. I mean having a panic attack in the middle of practice wouldn't help anyone. Sugawara noticed something Ennoshita was having trouble breathing? Sugawara walked over to Ennoshita who wasn't breathing because he was drowning. "Ennoshita!" Sugawara yelled grabbing the second year which started a commotion. Tanaka walked over to him worried (Did anyone say Tanaka x Ennoshita cause I did! I mean I probably already said something but oh well). Ennoshita was trying to breathe he couldn't hear anything it sounded as if he was drowning. "H-..eLp-" Ennoshita called out 'wait d-did I just ask for help?...' Ennoshita thought black spots filling his vision slowly losing his consciousness. Ennoshita leaned forward, losing his consciousness scaring the shit outta Sugawara."D-Does he needed a hospital?!?!" Sugawara screeched pulling his phone out. "Baby calm down he's fine so let's take him to the nurse's office or have Tsukkishima look at him". Daichi said, picking up the now nonconscious Ennoshita "TSUKISHIMA KEI," Daichi yelled, laying Ennoshita on the bench. Tsukkishima looked irritated but still came over. "The fuck do you want now?" Tsukkishima clearly annoyed, "You're the only one here who knows any sort of medical attention," Sugawara said pointing to Ennoshita "Oh whatever," Tsukkishima said checking him. "He's fine, he just lost consciousness from a panic attack," Tsukkishima said walking away to Yamaguchi who was practicing receives. "I'm glad he's okay," Sugawara said, sigh exhausted, "Yeah me too," Daichi said, tired as well. It wasn't even the beginning of the day and they were already going through a lot, It was going to be a rough day.

__+*---*+__

Ennoshita woke up in a confused stupor he didn't know what the time was or where he even was. The nurse looked relieved "Oh Mr. Ennoshita you're finally awake". He said as he got up, grabbed his clipboard, and walked over to where Ennoshita was resting, Ennoshita had a pounding headache that felt like his head was splitting. Yuki the nurse walked over to him looking then back down at the clipboard. Daichi and Sugawara walked in the fourth time that day to see if Ennoshita was alright. "Ennoshita!" Sugawara said excitedly it was a happy surprise for them; Sugawara was worried quite a bit. "Are you alright?" Daichi asked walking up to him "I'm fine, thanks for asking though" Ennoshita said looking at the two mustering the best smile he could. Yuki put the board back down "Okay he can leave it would be best for him not to play today" Yuki said leaving the three as Ennoshita was dismissed. Ennoshita talked with Sugawara and Daichi for a few minutes before leaving smiling at them as he saw them get father and father. Once they were a good distance away from Ennoshita he let his smile slip into a frown. He walked to his last class which happened to be Social Studies (I am going based on my new schedule). "Mr. Ennoshita is there a reason for you to be late?" She asked, amused, she was a manatic bitch. She was just horrible and generally the whole second year hated her each grade has one of those teachers. Ennoshita passed her the late note but she still caused a scene he was just glad no one from volleyball shared Social Studies with him. (For us it was indeed my god damn social studies teacher I fucking hated her) The other people who were in his class just felt bad for him they all hated her guts. They just called her Professor Bitch (Get it? If you do I love you :D) just watching the scene would make you mad. Ennoshita was bowing and Mrs. Hamiri yelling causing a scene for no reason, I mean he had a pass so what was the big deal.

"Excuse me? Didn't he say he had a late pass? Why are you causing a scene?" a man came up behind Tanaka. 'Kill me, just take me now,' Ennoshita thought, looking at Tanaka who walked behind Mr. Akiko, the math teacher for the second year. Ennoshita thanked Akiko and Tanaka before retreating back into his Social Studies classroom. (Okay Imma do Top Ennoshita I feel like I would enjoy writing that more and the fanart for that is high quality). Ennoshita thought about the taller boy as worked on whatever history assignment was given. He was cute Ennoshita's social studies class finally finished and he packed up heading to the clubroom. Glancing at Tanaka every once in and awhile he was shorter than Tanaka but he damn sure is not bottoming for anyone. Finished dressing he made his way into the gym seeing Tanaka and Nishinoya talking to each other first, 'damn seriously what happened to Noya's eye? Never got to find out' Ennoshita thought running a few laps to warm up in deep thought.

Ennoshita walked up to the house a feel of dread washing within him, He could smell the Alcohol from there 'They're having another argument again'. Ennoshita thought opening the door they never paid him attention when they're drunk which was good his dad got angrier when drunk. Ennoshita slipped past his two bickering parents soon making his way to the microwave watching the bowl spin until hearing the beep sound, opening it, and taking the bowl out walking to his room. He sat down eating his ramen as he did his homework there sounds of shattering being heard downstairs finishing up his homework he putting it away. It was the hardest time of his day he had to decide either the antidepressants which made the suicidal thoughts go away or the melatonin which helped him sleep. This wouldn't be a problem if he took what the doctor said but he needs a little more then. He just went with the antidepressants. They stopped his thoughts for a few hours. Ennoshita then lay down in his bed wondering when his parents would stop.

Vocab for this chapter:  
(In the comments tell me if you don't understand a word in any chapter and I'll add it in the vocab list as I am always happy to help!)

Melatonin- Melatonin is a hormone primarily released by the pineal gland at night, so has long been associated with control of the sleep–wake cycle. 

This chapter basically follows Ennoshita, wonder do Daichi and Sugawara think?  
Find Out Next The Parents Of Karasuno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HIYA KIDDOS UM HOPE YOU LIKED THIS. SORRY IF YOU DON'T LIKE TOP ENNOSHITA IT SEEMED MORE FUN TO WRITE!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita doesn't show up to school...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Howdy Hey! I'm Rai! (Bro if you get this your a legend and I love you) New update ACK-

Ennoshita got his own problems and he likes Tanaka? HELL YEAH! 

¶∆Chapter 5: Boy In The Bubble...¶∆  
Third Person POV

Daichi awoke in a cold sweat. He had a bad feeling that something terrible was going to happen. Daichi glanced over at the clock the red lights stood out in the darkroom, the only thing aluming the room was the moonlight. The time stood at 3:17 am he got up carefully so he didn't wake Sugawara who was peacefully sleeping. Making his way towards the closet grabbing some shorts and a T-shirt. Slipping out of the room he walked down the hallway to their bathroom. Peeling off all the disgusting clothing which was restricting getting into a warm shower so he could think. Letting a few worrisome thoughts slip loose he felt better. Stepping out he took a towel drying everything off before slipping his clothes on and walking back to his bedroom. (So I do this when I get ready I just get dressed in the bathroom ;-;) Carefully slipping back into the bed making sure he didn't wake his sleeping lover.

__+*---*+__

Daichi awoke to Sugawara ripping the blankets off of him "Wake Up! I finished breakfast it's going to get cold!". Daichi opened one eye sitting up and one motion. Now awake fully (Wish I could wake up that easily) Daichi grabbed Sugawara pulling him into a kiss. Both soon parted and Sugawara felt heat rushing to his face "G-good Morning Too" Sugawara said slightly relaxing into Daichi's warmth. Daichi picked him up bridal style walking into their leaving room area before placing him softly onto their couch. Sugawara giggles softly watching as watched Daichi quickly got dressed and sat at the breakfast table. "It looks amazing," Daichi said kissing his lover's cheek "Why thank you," Sugawara said in a giggle. Fish and Rice simple but quite tasty. The two finished surprisingly quickly, Daichi washed the dishes and Sugawara cleaned up. Both were satisfied as they slipped their shoes on before leaving.

__+*---*+__

Volleyballs could be heard bouncing and sneakers snickering across the gym floor. There was some good time left as Daichi and Sugawara practiced their volleyball skills while monitoring their children. Daichi noticed something Ennoshita wasn't there now that was odd. "Hey Sugar?" Daichi asked and Sugawara blushed from the nickname but continued "Y-yeah?". Daichi stopped practicing holding the ball "Have you seen or heard of Ennoshita today?" Sugawara also had stopped and thought about it. "No, I haven't why?" Now you may be asking what's wrong with that. The problem is that he's never been absent. It's also the after school practice which makes things worse. Daichi, who was now worried, hurriedly ran to his phone while sitting on the bench. Kiyoko and Asahi (Haven't seen those names in a while have you) noticed the panic on their faces and hurriedly walked over. "Hey is everything okay?" She asked sitting next to Daichi who was on the bench and Asahi sat on the floor next to Sugawara. "No! We can't into contact with Ennoshita nor anyone who lives in his household!" Sugawara whispered yelled. The last thing they needed was their underclassmen panicking. "Okay how about we visit after school?" Kiyoko said she usually was the level headed one in these types of situations.

"That sounds like a plan," Asahi said looking at the Daichi and Sugawara. Sugawara got up and went to leave "Where are you going?" Daichi asked Sugawara in confusion, didn't they just make plans to all go together? Sugawara turned around smiling but having a dark aura to him and then saying "Getting my damn shovel, fucking with the wrong parent". Sugawara turned back around, leaving the gym. "Um well that was unexpected," Kiyoko said looking at Asahi who was snickering. "I love that man," Daichi said looking at the door where Sugawara used to be.

__+*---*+__

It was after school the four began their walk to Ennoshita's house with dread. Soon making it to Ennoshita's house they noticed a car was sitting in the driveway. Kiyoko ran to the door shaking its handle, making rattling noises indicating it was locked. Kiyoko stomped on the concert in anger and rage. Asahi came over "Hey calm down okay?" Kiyoko didn't listen to Asahi's advice as she took her hairpin out of her hair examining it. She looked at the lock and then back at the hair pen. She stuck the hairpin into the lock fiddling with it before hearing a click. Kiyoko gave off an approving and satisfied look. Glancing back at the others before letting herself in. The other three just followed usually they would fuss but something was seriously wrong. They immediately were horrified the house was left in destruction. Scratches and slashes were scattered all about, furniture was flipped over and the living room light was busted. Their faces paled with despair (I've been watching a lot of Danganronpa V2 and V3 so-) "We s-should check t-the rooms" Asahi stuttered out making his way up the stairs followed by Sugawara as Daichi and Kiyoko stayed downstairs. Asahi went into the parent's room, everything in clutter and mess. Moving a few items of furniture his eyes fell onto a shattered picture frame. Picking it up and carefully scooping up the broken glass pieces putting them out of harm's way. Looking at the picture it was a happy picture of a boy a bit younger than Ennoshita and an older boy that was then younger than a husband and wife. The family was lovely and bright; it was on a beautiful hill; they were all smiling. Asahi smiled at the picture taking out its broken frame and pocketing it he would give to Ennoshita when they found him. Asahi made his way out of that spotting room that was locked? In bold letters, it said Ennoshita Asahi mentally face palmed calling everyone to the room.

Neither Kiyoko, Sugawara, and Daichi found anything they heard shatter within the room. Daichi had enough; he used all his strength breaking the doorknob and letting himself in. Sugawara blushed slightly then remembered why they were there and shoved the filling deep within his stomach. They walked in and immediately froze Ennoshita had smashed a vase onto his arm breaking the flesh. Bleeding was pooling onto the floor like a running sink. He was bruised all over "S-Sugawara...?" Ennoshita asked in confusion. "W-WHAT THE HELL" Daichi yelled at Ennoshita as Kiyoko pulled her phone out and called the police, stepping out of the room. Ennoshita's eyes went half-lidded as his body collided with the floor "Ennoshita!" Sugawara screamed in horror rushing over to his body. "Hey! Talk to me!" Sugawara said Ennoshita looking at the younger classmen. Kiyoko dashed back in holding the phone "They'll be here in two minutes!" Ashai and Daichi ran outside trying to get ahold of anyone who knew him and to watch for the police. Sugawara and Kiyoko stayed with Ennoshita asking him stupid and basic questions. "What's your favorite color?" Kiyoko already knew the answer. They've actually already asked this question twice and they were panicking. (These MAY be wrong uh I'm sorry It's for the story and by the way while I'm at anyone remember the other side characters :D). "P...Peach" Ennoshita answered recalling a cherished memory. (I'm sorry the only characters that I know have a sibling is Tsukkishima and Hinata)

~+*><*+~

Ennoshita's family was on a spring family picnic. It was American style. His older was there as well he was a few grades older than him but the two were still close. Ennoshita finished his ham, turkey, and cheese sandwich. His brother Hikaru pulled a volleyball out of his bag slowly smiling he was dying to see his little brother's reaction. Ennoshita's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas "HI! YOU BROUGHT A VOLLEYBALL?!?" Hikaru smirked and spoke "So you wanna play?" he continued by running to an open field looking behind checking to see if Ennoshita could keep up he was. Turning before throwing the ball to him. "See I'll really teach you how to play today" Hikaru grabbed the volleyball slowly teaching Ennoshita how to play. Hikaru smirked he had an idea he ran tackling the smaller boy ticking him. "I-I yield!" Little Ennoshita laughed out as their parents walked over snapping a picture. 

~+*<>*+~

Ennoshita smiled softly as he heard soft sirens "Y-you remind me o-of my b-brother" Ennoshita smiled looking at Sugawara. The AMC men placed Ennoshita onto the mat carefully and quickly taking him into the ambulance and speed away. Sugawara, Daichi, Kiyoko, and Asahi stayed behind for questioning, soon able to go home. Sugawara and Daichi made their way home tired, worried, and confused.

Ennoshita needs Hospital treatment and where are his parents and brother?  
Find out next time on The Parents Of Karasuno!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I BARELY MADE MY LIMIT ACK-


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ennoshita wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BEEP BO BEEP ACK-

Last time on The Parents Of Karasuno, The third years finds Ennoshita's  
absents weird hence their journey to his house. They find the place in ruins and once finding Ennoshita he needs to go to the hospital.

¶∆Chapter 6: Miss Wanna Die...¶∆

Ennoshita woke up in a confused stupor again  
Ennoshita woke up in a confused stupor again. Opening his eyes shutting them instantly due to how blinding the light was. Ennoshita let a groan out, he was indeed in a lot of pain. He blinked a few times before shifting sitting up in the process looking around he saw Sugawara, Daichi, and Tanaka. They were all asleep which left him wondering 'How long have they been here?' He said to himself glancing at his sleeping friends. He still was adjusting to the blinding lights that had befallen him. He sat there for a few minutes, before deciding finally to open them once more. A random doctor walked in "Ah Mr.Ennoshita, your finally awake?" the doctor asked holding a clipboard. Ennoshita adjusted slightly still in pain "Oh you broke open the flesh on your arm, almost damaging the nerve endings in them". The doctor moved a bit looking at Ennoshita before looking at the clipboard once more. "You seem to be healing well. You, however, unfortunately, can not play volleyball, as all your injuries need to be, healed," He said looking at Ennoshita, his glasses blocking Ennoshita's direct contact with his eyes. The doctor turned to leave but stopped himself "Do you need anything?" Ennoshita shakes his head in denial, He hadn't wanted to be any more of a burden than he already was. "If you do need something, click that button on the remote" The doctor informed him as he left.

Sugawara was the first to awaken, he wasn't excepting to see Ennoshita shitting blankly into space. "Hey, Hon" Sugawara spoke to the now jumpy underclassman. "Oh hey Suga," Ennoshita said his nerves were all over the place and he had butterflies in his stomach. He didn't want to explain anything like 'what happened to your house?' or 'Where were his parents?'. So he tried to avoid any of that. "Um so...h-how are you?" His voice was still raspy from waking up. "I'm fine, How about you?" Sugawara spoke in a loving hushed tone. "I'm f-fine! My arm burns" Ennoshita admitted shamefully. No one was supposed to know, it was supposed to be a small secret he keeps from everybody. He had failed however as he slipped up with his skipping of school. Speaking of school how long was he out...? He'd have so much to catch up on and to be completely honest the only thing he felt was dread. Sugawara looked at Ennoshita debating now he could just fuck the elephant in the room but then again he breaks down into a panic attack what good would that do anybody? Especially Tanaka as he has been a wreck since Ennoshita was placed in the hospital. "How long was I out," Ennoshita asked not daring to look at Sugawara instead a tiny blue robin (To be honest I have no idea roll with it) that found its way on the tree next to his window. "Three days..." Sugawara said looking at him, making the situation way tenser. "T-THREE DAYS" That's what took his attention, he snapped his head looking at Sugawara in disbelief. "Yeah..." Sugawara said sympathetically, having no idea himself what to say other than to respond to the younger class-man. 

"Oh..." Ennoshita said a lost for words, his throat giving a dull ache to it. What now everything was way tenser than it needed to be. Ennoshita shifted uncomfortably as he looked at the ground. "So...What was that back there" Sugawara asked deciding it was the time to ask. Ennoshita shifted again, what the hell was he supposed to say. 'Yeah, I had a panic attack and decided the best way to deal with it was to break my fucking skin open'. Ennoshita sat there baffled trying to gather his words, Sugawara interrupting them as he gripped his shoulder. "You don't have to explain now, Okay?" Ennoshita nodded for the nice jester. Dachi started making a commotion as he shifted waking up. "Baby...what's happening...?" Daichi said groggily. "Oh, Ennoshita's awake!" Sugawara said smiling sweetly handing him a bottle of water. Daichi happily accepted the water his throat was feeling rather dry and itchy. Downing half the water Sugawara made his way to his bookbag, taking out some money to get some food for Himself, Daichi, and Tanaka as Ennoshita already got food served to him. Although Sugawara was still going to ask Ennoshita as something. Hospital food tasted nasty and unappealing "Where are you going Suga?" Daichi got up wrapping his arms around Sugawara's waist resting his head in the crook of his neck, making heat flush Sugawara's face. Sugawara shifted his eyes at Daichi "I'm going to get us food!" Sugawara chirped in delight. Daichi snatched Sugwara's money, Sugawara gasped as Daichi handed Sugawara his Credit Card. "I won't allow you to use your money! Especially when you've been working so hard!" Daichi said as Sugawara huffed as he tried to debate "B-but" Daichi interrupted him "No buts!" He says kissing Sugawara. The two kiss for about a minute before pulling apart, Sugawara skin is dusted red a bit. "I said to warn me!" Sugawara said playfully hitting his head. Daichi shrugged jokingly "You look cute when you blush," Daichi said resting both of his hands on the back of his neck. "You do too!" Sugawara giggled making Daichi flush a tone of red. "I need some hot tea," Tanaka said looking at them with a smug face. "When did you even wake up?" Sugawara asked legit thinking back to it 'When did he get up-?' Sugawara made a confused face. "Hello~" Ennoshita spoke but it was more of a sing to gather everyone's attention in the room. Tanaka looked at him and smiled "You're awake!" Tanaka said as he went to pounce on him but stopped by Daichi. "Do I need to put you on a leash?" Tanka went limp and looked down "No," He said with a frown. 

"So food," Sugawara said looking at the group. "Huh, What you mean?" Ennoshita said as Tanaka looked confused. "Suga's going to get us some food, so what do you guys want?" Daichi said as he turned looking at the two underclassmen. "May I have a few MelonPan's!" Tanaka says excitedly. Sugawara giggled "Sure", Sugawara turned to Daichi and Ennoshita "What about you guys?". Daichi thought for a minute "Ramen" He finally said. "Any type of soup will be fine," Ennoshita said giving a soft smile which Sugawara returned. "I'll be going to be going go now!" Sugawara says putting his jacket on. It was brisk cold outside, which Sugawara didn't mind. He walked to the elevator as he hummed; he knew he needed to bring up the situation but he didn't know how to bring it up. AH-HAH! He would go to Takeda Sensei as he was responsible and was good at advice, not volleyball but hey! Sugawara made his way to the front of the building thinking. Sugawara walked out of the air immediately hitting his face which was cold as hell. Sugawara wanted Spicy Tofu so he made his way to a common Shop. His trip in there was quick as there was near no one out due to the cold. Sugawara also purchased a bag to keep the food warm. 

__+*---*+__

Sugawara now had all the food but had gotten a feeling...a motherly feeling like when your kid gets hurt or in trouble with. Sugawara had a strong urge to buy medical supplies. At least like an Ice pack and Bandages. Sugawara gave in to the temptation as he found himself in the store already. He searched the isles finally grabbing some rubbing alcohol, bandages, and an ice pack. Sugawara also grabbed some sweet tea for all of them. (I apologize if someone in the room doesn't like Sweet Tea. I'll edit it later as it is 2:39 am). He finally paid for everything walking in the direction towards the hospital. Fifteen minutes into his walk and someone practically throw themselves on him. "W-woah are you okay?!" Sugawara asked the boy who was now on the ground. "Nishinoya?!" Sugawara said as he helping the younger and smaller boy off the snow. "Hey, Suga-Senpai!" Nishinoya beamed with sudden happiness seeing Sugawara. Sugawara however didn't even respond, grabbing his wrist bringing him closer to himself. As he ripped his off looking at the scratches and bruises on his face. "S-suga?" Nishinoya asked, he really didn't mean for him to see his scars. Nishinoya's arms tried to move but Sugawara reacted...weird, no more like worriedly as they moved to a nearby bench. Sugawara's hunch earlier was indeed correct. Sugawara started treating the injuries, Nishinoya was just thankful when he didn't have any other injuries as he decided to fight back this time. Nishinoya was broken out of his thoughts. "Is that all of them?" Sugawara asked him softly. "Mmh!" Nishinoya replied. Sugawara could sense he was being honest and got up. "Want anything?" Sugawara said as he looks at Nishinoya. "Meatbuns!" Nishinoya beamed "Okay," Sugawara giggled as they left to a nearby shop.

Will the third years get a break? 

What will happen next time?  
Find out on The Parents Of Karasuno~!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LONG ASS WAIT UM I RESTARTED THIS 3 TIMES AND HAD WRITERS BLOCK EVEN THO I PLANNED THE WHOLE DAMN BOOK X_X BUT TIL NEXT TIME!
> 
> Words: 1645
> 
> TOOTLES~!

**Author's Note:**

> IM AM TERRIBLE WITH TRYING TO LIKE GET THE OTHER TEAMS ON LOCK DOWN SO IF THEY ARE A TAID OOC IM SORRY x_x


End file.
